


Splash AU

by Killmesoftlyplease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Splash AU, idk what else to tag really, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmesoftlyplease/pseuds/Killmesoftlyplease
Summary: Based on the movie Splash with Tom Hanks. If you have never seen it, it is on Disney+ and I recommend! Thought it would be a fun little take on a mermaid type of AU. Basically Harry falls into the water when he was a young boy and meets Louis who is a mermaid. Years later Harry has another account with Louis and neither of them are willing to let each other walk out of their lives again.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Splash AU

**Author's Note:**

> The first “chapter” is just a little introduction or prologue if you will.

-2005-

Their family always loved to go to the cape, it was an annual thing for them. They’d take the ferry from New York to Cape Cod consistently during the summer months for some family time between Harry, his sister, mother and father. Standing at the railing, with the wind in his hair, nothing but the open ocean for miles, Harry would gaze at the nothingness. The ocean always scared him in some ways, gave him an uneasiness about the secrets that were held under those rippling waves.

His hearing zoned out, the noise of the other patrons disappearing as he was in a trance until something caught his eye. Shaking his head he widened his eyes trying to get a closer look at what was glimmering beneath the waves. Suddenly he saw a face of a boy peering back at him and motioning toward him. Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to get a closer look at what he thought was a boy, how could a boy be in the water this far out? As he leaned further and further over the railing he suddenly lost his balance, causing him flip over into the depths below. 

As soon as Harry went overboard the ship erupted into chaos, with his parents screaming his name and people trying to see where he would pop up. As his body hit the water Harry could feel himself sinking further and further down, as no amount of thrashing and kicking would bring him to the surface. He started to give up as he felt his efforts were hopeless, his eyes shutting, when he felt a hand grab his. Harry opened his eyes and there in front of him was a boy.

The strange boy couldn’t be much older than himself and he had light brown hair that flowed gently around him with eyes that resembled the water around them. The boy grabbed Harry’s other hand and intertwined their fingers giving him a timid smile that Harry couldn’t help but reciprocate. Their little bubble was soon popped as a disturbance in the water cause the boy to look up in shock and quickly swim further down below.

Harry then felt a pair of arms wraps around his waist and yank him upward towards the surface as he looked down at the boy stared back at him. When Harry broke the surface and was hauled up on the ferry coughing and spluttering out water as his mother gathered him in her arms, all he could do was stare back out into the water.


End file.
